Heart of Dracula
by Ladydoma
Summary: after the death of Rheanna, 200 years ago Dracula always said he was empty that he couldnt love until the night a woman running from an abusive husband seaks shelter in his castle and proves him very wrong. Please read and review and be nice about it.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Dracula

By ladydoma

Disclaimer shite: I only own the oc and a couple others. This fic was a team fuc between me and a friend it is based off an online rp he and I did. Please read and review

Chapter 1: Into the Castle She Flees From Her Hell

The darkness was all she had to protect her from the beast following her, Kate Locust felt the tears of fear and frustration stinging her eyes….she could barely see what was in front of her. From the rain her long dark brown peasants gown was soaked and weighed her down, even once or twice making her trip. " KATE!!" The man was who her husband called above the thunder clap.

Kate quickly got to her feet, eying the tall dark castle in front of her, after looking back once she darted as fast as her legs could carry her into the castle which her new home Transilvanna declared a forbidden and deadly castle. But what other choice did she have? It was either die eventually by her abusive husband or be killed by what ever lurked within this dark castle in which she entered slowly.

As she gently walked forward into the darkness her foot steps was all she heard other then that…silence befell what looked like a vast chamber to a spiral staircase. Her long slightly wavy black hair was drenched , the young woman shivered but was it because she was cold or was it because of the eerie presence she felt within this castle.

" What have we here?" A dark female voice echoed throughout the chamber. Kate gasped as she looked around, there were dark eerie female laughs echoing everywhere and then Kate gasped again a something or some one swooped down and tried to grab her. Kate screamed out in fear and let herself fall back upon the hard floor….which did little to help her for now she felt dizzy from the impact with her head and the hard ground.

However another giggle erupted as Kate found her neck become locked in a strong other worldly grip and forced into the air. She tried to scream as she stared into the eyes of a monsterous woman. The red head creature spoke to Kate as they soared back down . They dropped Kate to the floor, the young woman coughed and gasped for air

" You don't look like some common Huntress for the master of this castle." She spoke to Kate as the young woman stumbled back and tried to run but a darker haired female creature stood before her, and another appeared.

" Perhaps we should whip the answer out off her." Mused the darker haired creature who turned into a beautiful woman.

" Yes lets …." Agreed another woman who was once one of the creatures. …..

The young woman called out in pain as she felt the hard sting of the whip against her back side, tearing the fabric of her dress and her skin. " Why are you doing this!?" She managed to call out.

The blonde woman spoke" Because you are trespassing upon the castle of the Count"

" I needed to get to some sort of shelter!" Kate cried out as the dark haired woman slammed the whip into her back for the 5th time. " I had to get away from my abusive husband…please….leave me alone!"

Before the dark haired woman could strike at Kate again the red head spoke up" Stop! I believe her. Judging by her demeanor, you two ladies are to go ask the Lord of the Castle what he wants done with this…this…thing."

The red head stays with Kate until the torture chamber doors open. The two women entered and behind them a tall man with dark brown hair tied back in a simple pony tale, clad in black pants and black knee high boots, a black shit and black vest under a black 1700s over coat. He had dark piercing eyes and an irresistibly handsome face, he also had a small gold loop earring in his ear, at first sight of him…Kate couldn't draw her gaze from him.

" What are you doing to this poor girl?" The man asked in the smoothest of Transylvanian accents as he approached her and let her fall to her knees from the chains which bound her. The man stared down at the young woman and then back at the women who were nothing more then his 3 wives. " We've already ate. And there are chores around the castle." He stated. Then glanced over at Kate, who slowly stood, sliding her sleeves over her arms, she tried to hide her face.

As the three women left the Count to the new comer, he spoke to her" Tell me about yourself and why I should let you go." He stated as he approached her and stood nearly face to face with her.


	2. Innocent Maiden

you let me violate you. you let me desecrate you. you let me penetrate you. you let me complicate you. help me. i broke apart my insides. help me i've got no soul to sell help me the only thing that works for me. help me get away from myself i want to fuck you like an animal i want to feel you from the inside i want to fuck you like an animal my whole existence is flawed you get me closer to god you can have my isolation. you can have the hate that it brings you can have my absence of faith. you can have my everything help me you tear down my reason. help me it's your sex i can smell help me you make me perfect. help me become somebody else  
i want to fuck you like an animal i want to feel you from the inside i want to fuck you like an animal my whole existence is flawed you get me closer to god  
through every forest, above the trees within my stomach. scraped off my knees i drink the honey inside your hive you are the reason i stay alive-" Closer" NIN and Korn

Note: Squee! My first review and its good!! YEAH!! Oh yeah I decided to use lyrics too. Remind me of sexy sexy Dracula.

Chapter Two: Innocent Maiden

Kate stares at him and he stares curiously back at her he could not deny what beauty he saw within her. As she hung her head he gingerly cupped her chin and tilted her face she stared into his eyes again.

"I..." She began ."I...am in need of a place to hide ..." She paused and tried to hide the bruise on her eye with her hair."...I am running from my husband" She muttered

Nodding he moved her face over slightly where he could see the bruise under her eye and he understood immediately why she would run from a husband. He opened his mouth to speak" I can read a person's soul from their heart beat. " As he paused he removed his hand from her warm chin." You crave protection…and perhaps even affection. " He mused and added a light chuckle.

Still Kate remained silent as he continued" You've come to Castle Dracula in search of these…desires am I right?" He asked, but spoke before Kate could answer. " I've just killed my latest Belmont, normally intruders would be fed upon on sight…" he looked her trembling form up and down once more," I still haven't decided what fate holds for you. "

This brought a hopeful light smile to Kate's face. Once again however he spoke " I see no harm in letting you run about my castle. You should be careful of my brides they need attention and you are no doubt more appetizing in more way then one." As he finished he turned and as he began to depart he felt warmth in his face…as if…no…that is not possible. Blushing….but he hadn't blushed since his last bride.

He tried to shake it off and contemplates the deal with this woman's man, why though he, the mighty Count Dracula couldn't be having desires for a simple peasant woman.

" Wait!" Kate called back to him catching up to him as quickly as she could. He turned back to look at her as she says quietly to him." It is late Count Dracula…might I please have a room to stay in for the remainder of the night?" She asked, and seemed somewhat shy about asking.

Dracula chuckles slightly and gently rubbed his forehead as if he felt silly of himself for not offering" Of course….forgive me um…what did you say your name was?"

" Its Kate." She whispered, at this Dracula smiled and it was more then a charming smile. Much more.

" Kate." He repeated as if more to himself so he would remember it. " You sneak into my castle and ask my hospitality? " He asked in a harsher tone." The penalty for stealing such things was…." He paused as Kate began to back up, a terrorfied expression upon her face." Impalement!" He finished and after seconds of silence went by he smirked charmingly at her and chuckled.

" You are a cute young woman…I see no harm." He said and noted that Kate sighed lightly and looked down blushingly." What could you be planning to stake me hm?"

Kate looked back up at him." No…" She muttered.

" Then you may have the top floor suite" He leads her through most of the castle both having not too much to say until they reached the outside of the room she was to stay. Dracula turned to her" You have all your needs. My maid will serve what ever it is your hearts desire." This again brought a smile to her face" Have a good nights rest , Kate….you'll know my decision if you awake next morning." With that he closed the door behind him .

Kate smiles and sits down upon the bed and lays down closing her eyes to rest...she is tired.

" Youre letting her LIVE!" Came the call of the first bride.

Dracula pauses in walking and does not turn back to look at her. Lately she had been getting quite on his nerves.


	3. To trust or not to trust

Hanging by threads of palest silver I could have stayed that way forever Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me Nothing could ever seem to touch me I lose what I love most Did you know I was lost until you found me? A stroke of luck or a gift from God? The hand of fate or devil's claws? From below or saints above?  
You came to me Here comes the cold again I feel it closing in It's falling down and  
All around me falling You say that you'll be there to catch me Or will you only try to trap me These are the rules I make Our chains were meant to break You'll never change me Here comes the cold again I feel it closing in You're falling down and  
All around me falling Stroke of luck or a gift from God? Hand of fate or devil's claws? From below or saints above? You come to me now Don't ask me why  
Don't even try A stroke of luck or a gift from God? The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above? You came to me Here comes the cold again I feel it closing in It's falling down and All around me falling-" Stroke of Luck " Garbage

Chapter three: To Trust or Not to Trust

It was several hours after dawn, the sun seemed coved by the dark clouds, Dracula smirked and gingerly stroked Kate's bare neck and small cleavage with the petals of a dark rose, it seemed to tickle her first then as she stirred and opened her eyes she gasped and sat up. Bringing a chuckle from the amused Count, " Humans scare too easily I never under stood why this was." He said and offered the rose to her.

" You seem to get amusement out of the fear of others." Kate said with a pretty smile as she accepted the rose.

" I get more then amusement my dear Kate. I get pleasure from it. " He said as he stood and made his way over to the closet within the room" I have decided to let you stay a while longer…there for I would have a fresh gown for you." As he finishes he brings out a long black lady's gown. And presents it to Kate." It would pleasure me so to see you wearing this." With that he laid out the gown and departed the room.

Kate stared at it for a moment it was long and black with a corset like top and it seemed sleevless as well, she dawned it as the count asked her to.

As she stepped out of the room Dracula spoke to her" I have something to show you Kate, come with me." With that he turned, Kate followed and noted his outfit he wore that previous night had not changed. She just kept her mouth shut however and followed in silence.

The two made it passed the vast dinning hall, he paused by a door, he smiled at her and opened the door as Kate gazed upon it she noted how grim it was…it appeared as a dead garden and maze in the middle was a plat form of spears and stakes. Beside the platform was a fountain of some sort. Kate glanced up and caught sight of a raven perched upon a dead branch.

" I wish you to drink from Town Square's Golden Chalice. " Dracula's voice caught her off guard. In his hand he held a golden goblet with rubies encrusted into the sides.

Before taking it in her hands Kate looks at him and asks "What is this golden chalice please enlighten me Count." She whispers and looks over...the brides are glaring at her.

" Whats wrong with them?" She asked Dracula who glanced over.

" They are wondering why you are still alive. nothing more."

" What will happen to me if I drink this?"

Dracula smiles" You think I mean to poison you?" He asks then answers her question" This is the cup of Vlad. Nothing more it is merely water and will do you no harm Kate." He explained" It is meant to revitalize your strength and heal your whip wounds upon your back."

Kate nods and lifted the cup to her lips and gently sips it and listens to what Dracula had to say next." I present to you the execution grounds. Please climb the stairs and stand as if you are to be executed."

Kate gingerly placed the Chalice down and stares at him" How do I know I can trust you?" She asked unsure.

At this he thought to himself" _Why should I let a peasant live?'_

" What makes you special?" He asked her." Why are you better then the others? How are you better then those impaled before you?"

Kate at this glared for a moment then decided to answer she was calm about it." I never said I was better then anyone. I mere asked you a simple question."

At this Dracula smiled again" I am Vladislaus Dracula, I am surprised you thought otherwise of me. You misunderstood the intentions of nobility, tell me was your brute husband born as peasant as well?"

" Yes a dumb brute...that is all I wish to say..." She paused and looked back over at the three brides again who watched with glares at the young woman.

Dracula turns and hisses at them with his fangs exposed the looked back at Kate chuckling slightly" You are a pure one. I should take you as my pet. I think that having you around my castle with be an improvement and amusing. Finding one such as yourself is quite difficult."

"Your pet? " She asks." Then do I have your word that if I make it as if I'm being executed I wont really be?"

Dracula nods and knows his three brides watch" Leave!" He hisses this time as he turns his face turns into the beast when he becomes a bat. they hiss back and scatter. However return within seconds.

" Do you not wish for them to watch?" Kate asks.

" It is not that...lately they have been getting on my nerves they are too nosy."


	4. The Resemblance

Chapter four:

Originally I wanted to use Pax Deorum from Enya….because that was what I listened to when I typed this chapter. But I decided to use another good song's lyrics instead.

My path into the shadows It seemed so well defined A labyrinth of darkness  
With no joy for me to find The path that leads to you Is so hard for me to find  
And with every step I take I hope the gods are kind You took my doubts, you took my fears You led me through this lake of tears So close we are, but still apart Not in mine, but in your heart Your warm and schizophrenic heart Still does not beat for me alone  
As it still bears rememberance Of feelings that I think are gone Every day I hope and pray For your love and sense That you will come into my arms And give our love a chance You took my doubts, you took my fears You led me through this lake of tears  
So close we are, but still apart Not in mine, but in your heart Is there somesone who can lead me Out of this fate and to the light Is there someone who can guide me Through the lake I cried You took my doubts, you took my fears You led me through this lake of tears  
So close we are, but still apart Not in mine, but in your heart-" Lake of Tears"L'Ame Immortelle

Chapter four:

Dracula smirks and had her hunched over in front of him as if he intended on bending over and taking her there, as Kate looked around, her long dark hair brushing the sides of her face . " Hold this." He requests handing her sharp rod." Rest it barely over your stomach. This is how the peasants die if I don't wish to feed upon them." Then he leans down and ,mutters into her ear," Do you trust me?"

Kate's body trembles slightly and finds herself nod slightly, behind Dracula the brides smirk and chant for him to kill her as the young woman tightly closes her eyes and trusts the vampire.

Closer he moved her towards the little rod then pauses right at the corset part of her gown it is then he leans himself forward . Kate could feel his hot breath upon her bare skin upon the back her.

Where he planted a heavy warm kiss upon her neck , his brides laughing at the frightened woman. " Are you afraid?" he asked her as his lips brush gingerly against her ear, gently nipping at the base of her lobe.

" That's silly why would you think that?" Kate asked with a slight smirked as she turned her head slightly to look at the smirking vampire. She is awash with pleasure and desire. as his finger tips gently run along the back of her neck. When he felt her shiver he gently moved to stand up straight." Now then...there is food waiting for you in the dinning hall."

Kate stares at him as she turns around then looked over Dracula's shoulder where the brides are staring. As she departs Dracula turns to them " What is it you are planning?" The dark haired one asked.

" I merely going to recreate the experiment I tried two centuries ago." Was all he said.

This angered the red head" Rheanna is dead! They burned her at the stake for your actions with her! Your sin!" She shouted." Just cause because she resembles Rheanna doesn't mean she is the one."

" Silence!" He hissed" Not one of you will get involved in this," Upon finishing he turned and went to join Kate in the dinning hall. Dracula enters the dinning hall and sees Kate sitting and sipping a glass of water and eating some eggs." IS that all you desire to eat?" Dracula asks as he sits beside her.

"I do not want to inconvience you." She said with a smile.

" Non sense Kate. Now then tell me about this brute husband of yours." He requests " Is he the one who gave you that black eye?"

Kate looks down and nods. as she stares at the ground the count slides his hand along her cheek and turns her to face him...to the brides watching in the shadows they seem jealous and glare at the young woman the sight to them Dracula appeared to lean down to kiss her though that was not what he was up to.

Dracula knew deep down a gentle touch is what Kate longed for, feeding upon her was not his intent, it was be too cruel. So he grants her an opportunity to share with him why she married the brute mortal man and why she ran from him now." I would like you to tell me everything Kate," He pauses and inches his face closer to her ears," I wont bite." When he leaned his head straight he noted that Kate looked at the three brides staring cruelly back at her.

Dracula spoke up to Kate and loud enough so the three jealous vampire women heard him" Pardon my brides…they've been acting naughty lately and are going to be punished. Please tell me all and once you've finished I will let you crack the whip."

Kate giggled gently upon hearing this and cleared her throat" All I wish to say it that he is a brute who confesses his love by striking me in every way, mentally, emotionally and more or less physically."

" He tells you he loves you when he beats you?" Dracula asked to be sure he got what she meant. Kate nodded as Dracula gently slid her into his embrace " You are but a mortal woman treading the wrong path….you need not turn from an image of beauty into a worthless peasant."

Kate opens her eyes and moves so she stares into his eyes, he stares back into hers and he sees the image of his past he lowers his head and closes his eyes and sees a woman with long black hair.

She dressed in a long white summer standing at the beach in her bare feet in the sand a man in black holding her in his embrace. His lips slid along her neck and travel towards her lips, brushing them gently along her skin he muttered his love to her while caressing her bulging pregnant belly." Rheanna." He whispers and slides a ring onto her finger.

Kate's voice brought him back into reality" Are you alright?" She asked noting his dazed look back upon his past…the one true time he felt love, lust, and pain within.


	5. Dracula's Embrace

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside. Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without... Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go. Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone. Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show. Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me. I can't hold on to me, Wonder what's wrong with me. Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without... Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow. I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly. Here in the darkness I know myself. Can't break free until I let it go. Let me go. Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone. And in the end I guess I had to fall. Always find my place among the ashes. I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me. Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside. Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you. I'm gonna let it go.-"Lithium"Evenasense

Chapter five: The Counts Embrace

" I am perfectly fine…" He looks out the window. "You must forgive me,Katherine…but I….am need of my rest for the day I will come see you this evening." Upon finishing he takes a slight bow and makes his way out of the dinning hall.

Kate smiles and watches him and wonders in what ways could he be a monster when all he has been to her is kind. " He has taking an infactuation with you." Kate looks over…it is the red headed bride, who took a seat beside Kate. She scooted closer to Kate and smiled wickedly." Don't fear me Katherine Locust….I can see her in your eyes now."

" Her?" Kate asks.

" Rheanna . You're eyes….your face….even that one freckle barely below your lower lip… " She trailed off and giggled." Out of all the mortal women he has slept with….she was our favoriteWe began to grow fond of her visits. Dracula loved her you know."

" So he does have a heart." Kate mused.

The bride nodded." He has a heart, but it means to beat for only love. You can tell when he loves truly…when his heart beats ." She paused and looked at the glass of water and took it between her fingertips and made it turn to blood," Pity….that heart has not leapt within him for his brides. Only for Rheanna. "

She sipped the blood and looked at Kate who had an unsure look upon her face." If you should be so lucky he will love you as he loved Rheanna." With that she chuckled and left Kate with her own thoughts.

#

Throughout the remainder of the day Kate just roamed the castle and eventually found the library, it was dark and dusty, several cobwebs sat in a lot of the corners. Si Kate took the liberty of dusting a bit. By the time she had finished that she wondered into the brandy room.

She smiled and approached the window and closed it as it was open and rain was pouring outside in the darkness. Had she been cleaning the library that long? It certainly tired her out. So she started a fire and sat down in front of it." Windows remain open here normally." Kate heard his voice behind her. The young woman looked behind here. In the doorway stood Dracula, dressed in his same outfit, Kate guessed vampires never really had to worry about changing their cloths.

" I'm sorry. I will remember that from here until the time you wish me to leave." Kate responds.

Dracula smiles at her and approaches, closing the door behind him in one harm he held a blanket which he wrapped around her and opened the window before sitting on the floor beside her. For a moment the two were silent then Kate clears her throat," So do you always look that tired?" She asked.

The vampire looked over at her and in the face and eyes." I sleep mostly during the daytime. But for some reason today I was sleepless. " He explained.

Kate nodded and looked back at the fireplace. Again more damned silence. Which for a while began to annoy Dracula so he stood," I'm going to poke at the fire and get some tea and biscotti for you." Upon finishing he took the poker that hung beside the grand fireplace and pocked it through the flames slightly.

After setting the poker back he turned on his heal and went over to a table which had a warm tea kettle, and tea bags beside it. On the left side of the kettle sat a jar of biscotti. By the time he got the little treats to Kate, she was already curled upon the floor and half asleep.

Dracula for a moment said and did nothing, her sleeping face reminded him of the same sleeping face of another from his past. He set down the tea and the biscotti and gently took Kate in his arms, feeling her stir gently at first.

"Aleera told me that you were her master." He heard Kate mutter." I thought she and the other two were your wives."

When he glanced down, Kate half open eyes blinked stared only at his slender pale hand. Dracula nodded " I call them my brides because they are mine. A powerful vampire noble takes as many brides as he chooses…. But only one may be his true wife the rest are more like servants simple because they have been bitten and turned by me. " He explained as his fingertips gently stroked the skin upon her nearly bare shoulders.

" Count Dracula….you don't have to hold me just because I am in need of another's affection." Kate whispered, her body feeling too weak and tired to move half of her was nearly asleep

Dracula smiled lightly and gently kissed the top of her head responding." It has been a long time since I have held a warm body in my arms Kate. I want to do this, and I want to protect you from your husband should he find you."

Upon finishing all he heard was her light breathing and knew she'd been carried away into sleep. He closed his eyes and followed her into sleep that sleep. He would now be able to stay awake for at least 72 hrs after this night. Though he was not in the habit of sleeping during the night he was willing to make an except to be relaxed and spend the day with Kate in the morning.


	6. Has an Angel Entered the Castle?

Drowning, lost in the dark cold night Where she needed me to stay at her side For the first time I saw my want and will By her dreams I was chosen to fulfill  
Night by night into sleep he fell Where the need for love gave me my own hell In the deepest gloom of his misery: "Will the light of real love ever shine for me?"  
I'm the kingdom I'm the crown I keep beholding Whatever is shown My love is made forever For you and me "May the light of real love always shine for me!"  
No more I'm lost in the dead of the night We have found each other, a lover, a bride No more lonesome gazing at the moon anymore  
In your heart I witnessed what my life is for!" A lover's promise, the test of time My heart is yours, will yours be mine When the storm rose over thy boat at sea  
Thou were saving my life, and you cared for me Beneath the sea I drowned in despair Was it wise or not to take me there But no long time passed and the truth did come For each other we've shown up as the only one I'm the kingdom I'm the crown I keep beholding Whatever is shown My love is made forever  
For you and me "May the light of real love always shine for me!" A different kind of morning, light is breaking and dawn over me  
Embraced by your gentleness and wisdom I turn free from sleep May our hearts beat together, make eternity shine, for a second of living, a sweet moment in time  
And riding through the ocean I see that there's nothing to fear, for living is like dancing in the heaven of dreams when you're near  
May the world fall apart now, may the ocean dry, we have seen what it is worth living for, for a moment in time.-" Lover Bearing storm" Visions of Atlantis"

Chapter six: HAs an Angel Entered the Castle?

The following morning started off cloudy, therefore the sun wasn't present to harm the vampires, as the few rays of little light peaked into the brandy room, Dracula slowly opens his eyes and almost immediately notices that Kate was no longer in his dark embrace.

Lifting his eyebrow he stood just as Eleera runs in quickly " Master!" She calls in a near panic," Come quick!" She called out loud.

Dracula does nothing more then follow her. She had lead him into the dead gardens in which had died the moment the woman Rheanna died. " LOOK!" She calls, there within these dead gardens stands the other two brides. Staring above them. The tree once proclaimed dead had begun to sprout little buds, the fountain produces clear water and at their feet green grass had begun to grow.

One name pops in his head, one person that could make this life within a dead garden. " Kate.:"

" What?" The three females asked in unison.

" This is a sight to behold." He mutters." This is Kate's doing it has to be."

" It means something." The blonde whispers as all three look at Dracula at once.

" Where is Mrs. Locust? He asked looking back at them.

" She is wondering the castle." The dark haired bride answered.

Dracula nodded." I'm going off to bathe…I would hate to be seen unclean around my guest." With that he turned and made his way into the castle.

#

Kate smiled lightly to herself as she strolled down the halls, nearing the bathing chambers, however paused almost instantly as she passed an open room, as she peaked in she could see the appearance of a massive bathing/ spa room.

Her eyes moved and caught sight of Dracula his dark hair hanging at his back and shoulders, his bare back exposed for her eyes, she stared at its paleness and her eyes traveled to his bare buttocks, her eyes rounded in shock.

The Count didn't even have to look at her to know she was there." This is the men's bathing chambers. The women's is on the other side .Behind you not in front of me." He said," Go bathe and I'll be inclined to give you a Transylvania back rub in my sana. "

Kate nods. Still blushing, this Dracula realized and spoke" You made a simple mistake you need not be ashamed. When he turned to look back at her he had a playful smile which made Kate continue to blush and rush away before she saw something else on him that she would find delicious.


	7. ChThe kindness of A monster

I saw so many things but like a dream always losing me in a cloud cause I couldn't cry cause I turned away couldn't see the score didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday really far behind in another life in another dream by a different name gave it all away for a memory and a quiet lie and I felt the face of a cold tonight still don't know the score but I know the pain of leaving everything really far behind and if I could cry and if I could live what truth I did then take me there heaven goodbye-Heaven's Not Enough" From the Anime Wolfs Rain

Chapter seven: Kindness of a Monster

Kate sighed as she lay upon her belly on a spa bed and a spread out towel like object( Don't know what they used back then as a towel.) Her soft bare back facing the vampire, who is now fully dressed in his usual outfit, save for the coat. He stares at these mysterous markings, which in his eyes appeared to be slash marks spread apart. Like claw marks from a huge animal. Thus he seemed reluctant in doing anything to her, most of him was curious about her even more.

Her voice caught him off guard " You don't have to pamper me like some spoiled little princess you know." She said with a smile on her face.

" I have decided that I want to pamper my guest. But in return my guest should be so inclined as to tell her host about the scars upon her back." Dracula said to her.

Kate sighed," Scars from a little slip up from a while ago nothing more." She said and seemed fast to say it.

" That will suffice as an answer," He begans and starts to rub warm oil upon her soft bare back._' Her body is a work of fine art.'_His mind muttered as he leans down slowly and gently blows upon the oil, he quickly realizes that he is entranced by the sight of her warm skin.

" This still isn't necessary for you to do this…I mean…." She pauses to moan slightly as he caresses her back with his slender finger tips mixed with his exotic oil."I…you don't even know me, yet you are treating me better then even my own husband….thank you…" She trails off as she closed her eyes and shuddered with delight at his sensual touch.

"I know this isn't necessary." Dracula replies." However I only have company once in a blue moon…you are our first guest in months." He answers her then asked." How is your back? I could make it silkier. Judging by your bodies rhythm you are savoring this experience." As he finished he began to rub lotion deep into her skin but his touch was gentle…causing Kate to doze off into sleep.

Several hours passed, Kate slowly opened her eyes as she turned to lay upon her back she covered herself with the towel and noticed Dracula stared at her from where he hung upside down upon the ceiling. As Kate asked a very bold question." Who was Rheanna? And what has she to do with me?"

Dracula nodded to himself and flipped down and landed perfectly upon the floor." Come let me show you something I have never shown to any other." He paused and offered a long dark red gown to her" But first you might want to dress." He suggested with a charming smile.

He turned around so she could dawn the gown, as he turned he hung her head slightly, his thoughts drifting away at the mention of the woman who was once his beloved. He could see her smile, her face, her voice….and it tormented him to the core.

This was so, that he did not notice that Kate had finished slipping the dress on and had approached him closely, she noted his present state and put a hand on his shoulder." Dracula." She muttered. The vampire turned and stared into Kate's eyes for a moment…something then within him twitched in his chest.

#

He had blind fold her when he lead to towards a bookshelf in the library, he looked at Kate then reached up and gently pulled a book out slowly, entitled" Romeo and Juliet." As he pulled it out the book shelf began to open as if it were a door which it was anyways.

" Come." Was all he said and gently took her by the arm and lead her into a cold dark tunnel, taking in his hand a single torch and one then two steps they went into the darkness of the ice tunnel.

" Its cold." Kate whispered.

" There is a reason for it, Kate." As he finished they had entered a chamber made completely of ice, gingerly the Count unties her blind fold and let it fall gracefully to the ground. Kates eyes all the while widened. Around her was all ice, the stone had ice glanced over like as well as the tree, the cherry blossoms upon its branches were even trapped within the ice.

But what she shared at was the object under the frozen tree, it was a coffin made entirely of ice, Kate approached it and stared down at the young beautiful woman within it. Her face was fair and calm, her figure was of a goddess, save for the bulge in her belly. "From the burnt flesh of the angel I was able to revive her beauty and skin." Dracula began as he went to stand behind Kate. " I see her within your eyes Kate." He added." I believe that her soul rests within your very body." As he finished Kate slowly turned to look at him, abruptly he roughly gripped her throat and squeezed hard pinning her back upon the coffin of ice.

." Do you see why you should have left when you had the chance. See what a monster I am."

Through the iron grip upon her throat only one thing could escape her mouth" Your not a monster..."

Dracula's eyes soften and he lets go of her throat. Kate slides to the ground coughing heavliy. And moves to run away. Dracula made no movement he only stared at the coffin of ice with Rheanna's remains and feels a lump in his throat.


	8. Vampires Plea For the Maiden to Stay

Deep into a dying day I took a step outside an innocent heart Prepare to hate me fall when I may This night will hurt you like never before  
Old loves they die hard Old lies they die harder I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love I wish I had your angel Your Virgin Mary undone Im in love with my lust Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight Im going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder I wish I had an angel For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel Your Virgin Mary undone Im in love with my lust Burning angel wings to dust I wish I had your angel tonight  
Greatest thrill Not to kill But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite Wannabe friend 13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!  
Last dance, first kiss Your touch my bliss Beauty always comes with dark thoughts I wish I had an angel For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel Your Virgin Mary undone Im in love with my lust Burning angel wings to dust I wish I had your angel tonight-" I wish I had an angel" Nightwish

Chapter eight: A Vampires Plea For A Maiden To Stay

He senses that he should chase after her catch her and tell her of his folly. " Kate!" He called and ran after her through the tunnel. He chased her until they reached the huge window in the library. Kate frantically tried to open it and when it wouldn't budge she turned and stood face to face with Dracula." Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

" Kate…I didn't mean to be rough….the pain and hatred burning within has turned me into what I am now. Please you must never ask about Rheanna." He explained.

Kate hung and shook her head, and slid to the floor and cried in her hands. So afraid " I should leave." She whispered.

" Kate, no." Dracula said softly and knelt down to her and gently wrapped his arms around her." I want you to stay." He muttered, his lips brushing against her forehead.

Kate shook her head," And wait until you do it again. You are no better then my husband."

Dracula had a sad expression upon his face as he moved to look into her beautiful blue eyes." Do not be so quick to think such thoughts, Kate. I am not your abusive husband." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips, Kate moved her face away from him and stared at the blood red carpet and slid from him and went to stand up." Shouldn't you be attending to your brides, I am quite sure they are craving your attention." She mused.

Dracula chuckled and stood, gently removing his long coat in which he wore all the time and offered it to her." Your skin is cold….please wear it for a while I will return for it later." Kate nodded and was about to take it from his hand, when he moved and walked behind her and slipped it over her shoulders for her and took her hand before departing he whispered " You are the first in two centuries to make my heart race, and my mind fill with confusion." As he finished he stepped back and turned leaving Kate to her self. The young woman watched with a confused look upon her face.

Aleera is standing there in the chamber door way as the count walks in" If you want to kill her then why taunt her...do it..."

Dracula looks at her and then the other two arrive," Do not keep her around like you are just to break her later. She is too much like Rheanna "

The blonde nods in agreement." What is it you want with her?"

Dracula hangs his head slightly and closes his eyes, then he looks at the trio and nods. Marishka, Verano, and Aleera stare confused at what his intentions really are with this mysterious girl, Kate. Aleera, who had been the first to understand Dracula's feelings and love towards Rheanna, opened her mouth and understood again that her master's heart was beating again.

Dracula looked at Aleera and knew she understood he nodded at her then looked at the blonde, " Marishka." He started " Go to her and wait on her hand and foot. We need to show to her that she is welcome as long as she needs.

Marishka nods and takes her leave Dracula looks at the remaining two Verona and Aleera. Leading them both to the bed, hold them by their waists the entire time.


	9. The Bat who Saved the Beauty

Are you ready maybe are you willing to run. Are you ready to let yourself drown. Are you holding your breath. Are you ready or not. Are you ready maybe do you long to confess. Do you feel that you're already numb .Are you sure of yourself .Would you lie if you're not .You tire me out don't want to let that happen  
A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen. .So put your arms around me. You let me believe that you were someone else .Cause only time can take you  
So let me believe that I am someone else .Maybe are you ready to break.Do you think that I push you too far .Would you open yourself .Are you reckless or not  
You tire me out don't want to let that happen. A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen. So put your arms around me.So put your arms around me  
Make me believe.Take me, take me somewhere, somewhere Let me believe because only time can take you so stop.- Texas" Put your Arms Around me"

Note: For give the delay if you readers will. I have been working on many other fanfiction as well as waiting for the responces and help from my rp buddy. D So here is ch 9

Chapter Nine: Bat who Saved a Beauty

Dracula peered over his writing desk in deep thought, after dismissing his brides, he now stood fully dressed, contemplating what he was to do with Kate, before he could think any further there was the sound of glass shatter followed by Kate screaming" Adam!" And then there was a wolf's howl.

Dracula quickly turned and darted from the room and down the stairs. Marishka was found in the dinning hall impaled upon a spike." Where is she Marishka?" He asked her as he pulled her off and held her in his arms. Marishka healed fast.

"She ran from her husband…that beast is a beast indeed." She pointed to the broken dinning hall window. Quickly Dracula ran to the window and transformed into his bat like form and flew from the window.

Kate mean while ran as fast she could from the huge wolf like creature. She tripped once giving the lycan time to try and pounce on her, however Dracula, who remained in his bat like form tackled the lycan to the forest ground and clawed him hard in the face, as the lycan lifted his talon and swept them across Dracula's arm.

Kate slid to a halt upon the ledge of a river. The lycan growl at the vampire and transformed into a man as Dracula spoke to him," You seem to have crossed your boundary lycan."

" I came for the woman." Was all the lycan said." Kate." He growled.

Dracula looked back at Kate whose lip trembled and remembered the markings on her back. And was about to answer when the man turned back into a lycan and leapt towards Kate, in her fear she fell back off the ledge.

Dracula's bat like wings unfolded and he leapt after the the lycan followed. Kate hit the water hard as hard as the rain that had began to fall from the dark sky

Dracula roughly clawed the lycan as they all three hit the water, which was not as deep, Kate hit the back of her head on a stone at the bottom and nearly drowned from it. Dracula on the other hand ignored the beast, after clawing him along the chest and swam to the bottom ,wrapping his arms around Kate, his man form, still visible.

As he drug Kate from the water and onto the shore, he glanced back at the man who stood there, with a bare bleeding chest." Beware vampire, her destiny is to create the death of your kind. " With that he was gone.

Dracula looked back down at Kate, taking her into his embrace he stares down at the beautiful young woman and the blood dripping slowly from the back of her head. Gingerly he slid his hand from under her neck and examined the blood staining his fingers and palm. He shook it off and moved her so she lay on her back upon her pebbles, wet from the rain.

Dracula leaned over her and opened her mouth and pressed his mouth on hers, breathing into her, gently his breath seeped into her mouth and passed, as he gave her three breaths, he leaned back up and pressed his palm upon her ribcage gently and pressed down at least three times then went back to breath into her mouth. He repeated until her lifted his mouth from hers feeling water move up, he watched as she gently gurgled up water.

Dracula remember she was still knocked out from the hit on the back of her head, he gently moved her to lay upon her belly, his fingertips gently moving her hair away from the wound.

" Is she alright?" Aleera, who had landed to aid her master and Kate asked.

Dracula looked at her," She will live." As he finished he leaned his lips down upon the cut and as he licked the blood, the wound closed up. And he gathered Kate into his arms and made his way back to the castle.


	10. The Truth of Rheanna and Vlad Dracula

You were my first love The earth moving under me Bedroom scent, beauty ardent Distant shiver, heaven sent I'm the snow on your lips  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip I'm the breath on your hair  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair Only so many times  
I can say I long for you The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves Someday, I will feed a snake Drink her venom, stay awake With time all pain will fade Through your memory I will wade Barely cold in her grave Barely warm in my bed Settling for a draw tonight Puppet girl, your strings are mine This one is for you for you Only for you Just give in to it never think again I feel for you- Night wish " Feel for you"

Chapter Ten: The Truth of Rheanna and Vald Dracula

Dracula inched closer to Kate as her eyes opened and she sat up gently in the bed. She was dressed in a simple white night gown they stared at each other for a long moment until Dracula opened his mouth to speak," I thought occurred to me, that you are not human are you? " Kate nodded gently and hung her head as the count spoke again" And that beast is not really your husband?"

" No. I am a young angel whose wings have been taken, and now Hell is after me Count Dracula." She muttered." How did you figure it out that I am not human?"

Dracula smirked " Because those scratches upon your back are from a Lycan, if you were human you'd be what he is." He explained." Now then sense you have been honest with me…" He paused and inched closer to her, muttering." I will be honest with you. Rheanna was not a vampire, nor was she a were wolf, she was not an angel. But a mortal woman." He paused.

"There was one who let me feel what it was to be loved and to feel that love to her in return. The time in which I spent with her was brief, a year or so if I recall the events correctly. " He paused and closed his eyes picturing her again he was about to reveal to a mortal woman what he had locked away two centuries ago….

_1693….._

_Vlad walked in the light of the moon upon the calm beach whilst his three brides hunted, he was on a hunt of his own…but not in the sort of hunt that resulted in slaughter. This was a hunt for an eternity of happiness. _

_In the palm of his hand a small ring with nothing special, just an onyx stone curved into the shape of a ring, with a Latin inscription curved upon the inside. Tonight was the night he would claim his forth bride but first love of his eternal life. _

_As he stood centimeters before the soft calm evening tide he opened his mouth and spoke a name" Rheanna." There was no response only a feeling Vlad smiled and moved his eyes towards his shoulder where behind him a young woman in white tried to sneak up behind him._

_" Caught you!" Vlad's voice boom playfully as he quickly turned as about right away took the young woman into his embrace , his slender hands locked around her waist he lifted her half way up and spun her about. _

_" Vlad my love…." The young woman Rheanna began as the Count gingerly let her bare feet touch the sand. They stared into each other's eyes." What is it you think you are looking at?" Rheanna asked with a pretty smile._

_Vlad smiled back at her and took her hands in and slid the ring onto her finger" I am looking at my eternal mate…my true love…my one above the others." He answered._

_Rheanna looked at the ring upon her ring finger then back at Vlad." And your three brides approve of this?"_

_" Of course they do they found out the secret and begged me to take you as a mortal bride." He explained and took her face in his hands" So what's say you Rheanna Volkevik marry me?" His eyes seemed to beg her._

_Rheanna smiled toothily and bit her lower lip" Yes." She muttered._

_" Yes?"_

_" Yes, yes…." She paused and meet him in as kiss." A thousand times yes, Vlad." ……_

Dracula opened his eyes and stared at Kate" That night was the first night my heart began to beat, to the breathing and touch of Rheanna. With that one word she made me happy. She had always been able to make me smile for real. But…."

" But?" Kate asked, sitting up in the bed.

Dracula scooted closer to her."…that was the last night….I was to spend with her in my embrace…the last time my heart would beat…."

_1693….._

_As his fingers caressed the bulge within the womb, Vlad nuzzled his face gently against the gentle movement within Rheanna's naked belly, Vlad smiled as he felt his son slightly move around knowing that he was alive and warm. As warm as the fingers stroking his hair that hung at his back and shoulders._

_" He's going to be healthy." Vlad whispered tilted his head up in the bed and looking up at the naked woman in the bed with him. The sun that morning had been blacked by the dark clouds so he could spend a few more hours of passion and bliss with Rheanna. But the darkness of the morning sent bad vibes into Vlad as he looked over at the door to the young woman's bedroom._

_"Rheanna." He began and had been unable to finish as several of the constables broke down the bed room door. Rheanna quickly covered herself as Vlad, who had been dressed in a black shirt and black breeches got to his feet and prepared to fight._

_" Stand down creature!" Shouted the high constable their guns aimed at Vlad." Rheanna Volkavik you are under arrest." _

_Vlad almost immediately began to transform as men went to take Rheanna." Vlad no!" The young woman called out. Stopping Vlad's transformation " Monsters kill…you are not a monster . Do not kill over me." She said and let the men drag her away._

_Vlad would have followed and saved her, however an arrow attached to a tight rope struck him hard in the rib cage. The vampire called out, his fangs bared more and more arrows flew through him. Within several yanks from the men below the house and Vlad flew back and through the glass. Shattering it. He landed hard upon the cobble ground, he struggled to get to his feet a net was what he was greeted with followed by swords impaling him from several angles of his body._

_" Chain him up quickly!" Called one man as Count Vlad Dracula saw nothing but darkness after that. And did not come around until a clap of thunder woke him, heavy silver chain held him in place around him soldiers with silver blades._

_Around him were the villagers shouting" Burn the Witch! Kill the Whore!" _

_Vlad's eyes widened and he lifted his eyes before him, there was a wooden pillar, chained tightly to it was Rheanna, she was clad her white night gown, to his horror bundles of sticks and oils flew around her and the pillar, she looked at Vlad and he looked right back._

_It was then the mayor of the town, Rheanna's own father stepped upon the top of the pedestal. And spoke up for all to hear." I have asked you all here to bare witness to the betrayal of humanity itself. Behold the Count Dracula…the beast who seduced my innocent daughter and bestowed upon her the curse of his loins!" His finger pointed at the pregnant belly of Rheanna." The only way for her to become pure once more is to burn the flesh touched by the beast!"_

_" NO!" Vlad called and struggled to free himself just as the fire had been lit. Smoke rose quickly into the air and the flame grew fast around Rheanna. Vlad could hear her screams of agony._

" _DRACULA!!" She called out before her screams grew dimmer and dimmer. Rain at that moment began to pour forth from the sky as well as three females swooping down from the air, towns people screamed and ran for their lived._

_Aleera and Verona landed and get their master free from his bindings the remaining one slaughtered all she could get her claws on. Dracula only ran towards the dying pillar of flames, " Rheanna!" He called her name as he unchained her limp and scolded body which fell limp into his arms._

_He knelt down holding her in his lap, her head hung motionless her burnt body lifeless." No…" He muttered." Rheanna NO!!" He called, and pressed his forehead against hers tears of rage and sorrow trickled down his face. _

_As the brides ran towards the dead woman and their master they screamed in sadness for the Rheanna. Gathering around their master and the dead woman they too wept for her. " Kill them." Dracula whispered then looked up at them shouting this time" KILL THEM ALL!!" _

_The three brides stared at him and looked at the dead Rheanna the Aleera nodded," For her life and the babies! Kill the people ! " She called and took to the sky the other two followed and transformed. Dracula soon followed his beast form revealed as he took to the rainy sky with the dead body of Rheanna in on hand, his talons extending in this left." LET NO ON LIVE!!" He shouted in pure rage and anger it was then the beat of his heart ceased…._


	11. Flying So HIgh above with HIm

We're Walking In The Air We're Floating In The Moonlit Sky  
The People Far Below Are Sleeping As We Fly  
We're Holding Very Tight I'm Riding In The Midnight Blue  
I'm Finding I Can Fly So High Above With You  
Far Across The World The Villages Go By Like Trees  
The Rivers And The Hills The Forest And The Streams  
Children Gaze Open Mouth Taken By Surprise  
Nobody Down Below Believes Their Eyes We're Surfing In The Air  
We're Swimming In The Frozen Sky We're Drifting Over Icy  
Mountains Floating By Suddenly Swooping Low On An Ocean Deep  
Arousing Of A Mighty Monster From Its Sleep We're Walking In The Air  
We're Dancing In The Midnight Sky And Everyone Who Sees Us Greets Us As We Fly-"Walking in the Air" Nightwish.

Chapter Eleven: Flying so High Above With Him.

Kate leaned closer to him as the vampire hung his head, gently her hand touches his face, he leans into her hand and brushed his lips gingerly against her skin, savoring the sweet taste until at last he could take no more of this torture." Please..let me kiss you." He muttered looking at her. He gave her little time to answer as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was slow and passionate, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and let it dance with her tongue.

How long had he longed for such a warm kiss? Oh but it felt so right.

Kate pulled back slowly and gently, flattered that such a powerful creature would practically beg her for a kiss. After hearing the tale he had to tell of Rheanna's death Kate felt that deep down, what if she was Rheanna reborn?

She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers becoming one within each other's gaze. Both of them longed for the warm embrace and fires of lust. And show each other the love both had yearned so long for.

Dracula gingerly stroked Kate's soft hair, making her shiver slightly and close her eyes in comfort, deep down she knew she shouldn't trust him with her, that the vampire could easily take advantage and kill her, or make her what he was. She knew of his reputation. But despite what she felt in her mind, her heart told her….he loved her as she had fallen in love with him.

As Kate opened her eyes she did so as Dracula wraps his arms around her and gently strokes her underneath the night gown she wore, feeling her soft skin. One other hand rested upon her leg, slowly caressing the skin there.

" Fly with me." Dracula mutters into her ear, slowly standing.

"Fly with you?" Kate asked with a smile.

" Yes. It is a beautiful clear night." He answers offering his hand. Kate said nothing and cautiously puts her hand in his, with a smile on his face Dracula practically yanked her to her feet and quickly lead her to the opened window,

As Kate glances out at the stories below her she looked back at him" Its rather too cold out." She said quickly.

Dracula smirked and removed his black coat that he always wore and wrapped it around her," This should keep you warm then." He countered her earlier comment.

"I don't have wings anymore." Kate said quickly, making yet another excuse to stay upon the ground.

" But I do." With that he took her hand tightly into his as his bat like wings unfolded and he glided with her out the window, Kate had called out and clung tightly to him, her eyes tightly clenched.

Dracula didn't fly off with her just yet he merely levitated with her, his wings gently beating together. He caresses her face slowly and gently parts form her embrace and floats close across from her both her hands in his. , then letting go of one hand, he held her remaining hand out stretched and began to slowly and gently glide with Kate, whose eyes remained closed.

" You must open your eyes Kate. Trust me." He said to her.

Kate took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes and beheld the miles and miles below her," now I give you the power to float." Dracula muttered and slipped for her hand and flew around her as Kate levitated without the vampire holding on to her. She smiled at him then blushed and chuckled.

" I never thought I'd be in the sky." She said." Its beautiful."

Dracula smiled back at her and took her hand in his and placed on hand on her waist," That is what Rheanna said once." As he finished he began to move them in circles around in the cool sky." I have little doubt now that you were her."

To the brides who watched from the rooftops of the castle, Dracula appeared to be dancing in the air with Kate.


	12. A Heart Unchanged for the Dead one

Time it took the most of me And left me with no key To unlock the chest of remedy Mother, the pain aint hurting me But the love that I feel When you hold me near The hopes were high The choirs were vast Now my dreams are left to live through you Red Sun rising Drown without inhaling Within, the dark holds hard Passion tide An angel by my side But no Christ to end this war To deliver my soul from the sword Hope has shown me a scenery Paradise poetry With first snow Ill be gone The hopes were high The choirs were vast Now my dreams are left to live through you Red Sun rising Drown without inhaling Within, the dark holds hard Red Sun rising Curtain falling Higher than hope my cure lies I would just like to think that, it's not why it happened to me. But why was I saved? What else can I do now? Your death saved me Being in the dark about something, I can't even tell you about experience, I can't even tell you how scary it is. You don't know what's inside you; you don't know what's going to happen to you. The best way to put somebody at ease is to forfeit, even if it's the grim truth. Red Sun rising Drown without inhaling Within, the dark holds hard Red Sun rising Curtain falling Higher than hope my cure lies Red Sun rising Drown without inhaling Within, the dark holds hard Red Sun rising Curtain falling Higher than hope my cure lies - Nightwish " Higher then Hope

Chapter Twelve : A Heart Unchanged for the Dead One

The count smiles brushes his lips gingerly against her ear and asks softly." May I have this dance?" When Kate looked at him he spoke softly to her again, stroking her silk like face." You are the most beautiful woman in the lands. I only drank from the aristocratic and I must say few compare to the taste of your skin."

Gracefully he dips her and danced slowly with her under the stars and moon." This truly is a symbol of duality." Dracula muttered.

As Kate stares into his eyes she asked" Why would you say that?"

" This height allows us the privacy of the stars and the awe of the onlookers." As he finished he gingerly turned her to face the castle balcony where Aleera stood smiling lightly. Verona only blinked in slight confusion, and Marishka stared in awe.

" Are they jealous?" Kate asked looking back at Dracula.

" In ways they are…they were the same with Rheanna when they first met her, then they grew to love her as one of their own. " Dracula answered. And gently twirled Kate around and drew her closer to him by her waist. And wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lean her head upon his shoulder, all they did now was dance slowly within each other's arms.

#

How long had it been? Dracula and Kate alike had both lost track of time, and now Kate leaned against him in his warm embrace, barely asleep. So the count decided to return both himself and Kate to the castle, thus he did just that.

Laying her down upon his chamber bed and leaned down and whispered her name" Kate."

The young woman smiled lightly and blinked once before asking a bold serious question," Why am I still alive? Here in the embrace of a vampire?" She whispered.

Dracula for a moment says nothing and stares with intense eyes into Kate's gaze he smiled lightly then leaned down, before his lips brushed against hers, as his heart had begun to fully beat within his chest, he opened his mouth to mutter the words he had longed to say once again." I've not slain you Kate for reasons of my own. A beauty such as yourself should be loved and shown it. You possess a radiance of which my brides have lost long ago." Upon finishing he kisses her lips gently. His slender fingers gingerly entwine with hers and their kiss becomes deeper, warmer , and tender.

Kate moaned softly in his mouth as both eased from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. And the look in which both of them possessed told them of their mutual lust for each other. Their eyes saying only that they both long to make passionate love unlike either of them had ever before in their lives.

This is when Dracula comes to his senses, married and holding a mere peasant girl. This thought of his long standing romances with all three of his women, which long ago he'd taken as his brides. He stares at Kate…how could he be letting himself do this? How could he be attempting to replace Rheanna.

He stares down at Kate and whispers" I can not fulfill your desires."


	13. Aleera's Confessions

The story behind the painting I drew is already told No more tearstains on the pages of my diary Tired but unable to give up since I'm Responsible for the lives I saved The play is done The curtain's down All the tales are told All the orchids gone  
Lost in my own world Now I care for dead gardens My song is little worth anymore Time to lay this weary pen aside The play is done The curtain's down -Nightwish" Dead Gardens"

Chapter thirteen: Aleera's Confessions

Kate stared up at Dracula and smiles lightly sitting up she gently removed his coat in which he'd given her a while ago when he danced in the air with her." And why not?" She whispers, their eyes still locked.

"I can not desecrate Rheanna's memory by trying to replace her." He mutters" besides I am a married man I cannot betray their trust. Gain their permission first then I will see what shall be." With that, he gently kisses her forehead, moves to stand from the bed, and leaves the room. As he closes the door behind him, he leans upon the door and sighs. Most of him wanted this, wanted Kate.

However, what of the other half of him? The half fighting within himself, which he only blamed for Rheanna and her death, perhaps his fear was of loosing Kate to the thing known as death.

Before Dracula could lower his head and sadness Aleera's voice caught him off guard," I heard it all. You had no troubles taking Rheanna to bed, I have little doubt that Kate is Rheanna. "

"This is none of your concern Aleera." Dracula said as he shook his head. Lifting his head and brushed the strand of hair that hung out of the pony tale.

" This is so my concern, I feel I must now intervene with your decision. Why fight this? " She asked as she stepped towards him and touched his chest," Your heart beats once again. She is the one….the fourth bride….the one above the other women in your life." She explains backing up, " It was I out of us three that came to love Rheanna as a sister. And now Kate has taken that place."

Dracula stared at her and nodded in understanding as Aleera glanced back at Verona and Marishka who now stood beside Aleera.

" She wants our permission to have you for one night. Let us give her our conditions." Marishka began.

" Conditions?" Dracula asked with a lifted eye brow and turned, he knelt down and shut one eye and left one open so he could stare at Kate through the key hole. As he stared he watched as she took off the nearly see through night gown and beheld her dressed in only a white corset and white knickers. He desired her even more now as he spoke to the three brides behind him," So I am your possession that must be bargained." He mused and stood.

Verona smiled and opened the door, Kate looked up before climbing back into bed. Verona looked at Marishka and Aleera then spoke" We will lend you our man in exchange for your soul. "

Marishka then spoke" And you will be our latest plaything. "

Kate looks down and nods " Then if that is going to be then I do not need to stay Not if I have to bargain for love." With that she moves to find her original clothing. " I shall just simply leave you all in peace with your master."

Verona and Marishka smile with victory at each other, Dracula glances at the two and noticed Aleera. She is more saddened by this, she did not want to make a deal for the love of their master. They were merely his lovers, and servants, she looked at Dracula and shakes her head in shame and turns to leave. She did not want Kate to leave.

The theory of the half human half vampire child and the 4th bride above all meant the world to her as Kate now meant the world to her. And Aleera knew that Dracula felt the same way. He loved Kate and wanted her to be that one bride that Rheanna was to be above the rest. The one he truly loved, the one woman to bare his live child.

Dracula turned back at watches Kate's movement in putting her clothing back on and turns to Verona and Marishka," Leave me alone with the Lady Katherine Locust. Bring her some hot tea and cracker."

Verona and Marishka looked at each other then did as asked. Verona turned to Kate" Remember that is our husband you are seducing witch," They knew that their master was not one to be used as their toy. Their bargaining chip.

Dracula looked back at Kate and had to now change her mind, for the sake of the heart within him that beats again and it beats for Kate.


End file.
